<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Απογοήτευση by cheesecake_will_reign_supreme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287827">Απογοήτευση</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecake_will_reign_supreme/pseuds/cheesecake_will_reign_supreme'>cheesecake_will_reign_supreme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amazing Mabel, Asshole Bill Cipher, BAMF Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, California, Cheating Bill Cipher, Cold Dipper, Distant Grunkles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobic Stan, Human Bill Cipher, Like no shit Mabel and Dipper will be Scary badasses, M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Mabel Pines, Scary Dipper and Mabel, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecake_will_reign_supreme/pseuds/cheesecake_will_reign_supreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill cheats on Dipper. Dipper leaves him. Bill desperately wants him back, but Dipper moves on. Dipper basically stomps on his heart because Bill broke his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines &amp; Ford Pines &amp; Mabel Pines &amp; Stan Pines, Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines &amp; Original Character(s), Dipper Pines/Original Male Character(s), Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ▲ Δεν με αγαπάς</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, Waddles has died in this fic. Pigs live for about 8 years, they got Waddles at 12 and they are 24 now. Bill is 26 and he is human in this fic. Still an asshole, but a human asshole.<br/>Also, should I explain why Waddles Jr and Xolotl is present in the story? This is my first fanfiction. English is not my first language so please if you have the time I would really appreciate some feedback.  Thank you~<br/>- Sunny</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, Waddles has died in this fic. Pigs live for about 8 years, they got Waddles at 12 and they are 24 now. Bill is 26 and he is human in this fic. Still an asshole, but a human asshole.<br/>Also, should I explain why Waddles Jr and Xolotl is present in the story? This is my first fanfiction. English is not my first language so please if you have the time I would really appreciate some feedback. Thank you~<br/>- Sunny</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>I love you ~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Los Angeles Daily News</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EXCLUSIVE: Pyramind Industries CEO and Founder Bill Cipher Caught Cheating!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill Cipher was caught having sex on a beach with actress Veronica Celosia in Miami. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. NO. <strong>NO</strong>. I slid to my knees and clutched my phone. No. NO. he-he wouldn't. He... loves me. Tears were dripping down my cheeks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Empty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Numb</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When Mabel texted me to go online. To see what he had done. To see that he had cheated on me. Broken. Seeing the man I love in the arms of someone else. To see that it was all an act. Seeing him </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kissing</span>
  </em>
  <span> her as he kissed me. Like he loved her.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was it my fault? Was I a bad husband? Did I drive him to it? Did he ever lov-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I shook my head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pull yourself together Dipper. He is not worth your tears. He is not worth your love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything reminded me of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I couldn't -couldn't be here. Not when everything in our apartment seemed to prompt a memory of the two of us. Of him. I had to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I started throwing my clothes and books into suitcases. I left behind my ring. What's the point of having it? He didn’t love me.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I picked up my phone. 134 new messages and 60 missed calls from Bill. I ignored all of them and checked Instagram. I had a bunch of messages from Mabel.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ALPHA_TWIN&lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;did u check the tabloids dip?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;dipper. Dipper r u ok?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;do u want me 2 get ice cream?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;dip-dot… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;answer me!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;dipper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;dipper</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;dIpPEr</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;i got ice cream, rom coms and a hammer to destroy Bill’s balls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;MASON DIPPER PINES.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;AnsWEr mE… bITCh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled mournfully and called her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, Mabes..."My voice was shaking slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dip-dot are you okay? Listen, I will KILL CIPHER. I DON'T CARE THAT HE'S RICH. THAT MOTHERFUC-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mabes... I don't want to talk about him. Can-can I just live with you? At-at-at least until I can find my own place. I-I'm sick of crying about him about hating him. I just don't want to feel anything about him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Yes of course anything. Pines stick together. If you want me to hunt him down and sic Waddles Jr. on him I'd do it, bro bro."  I took a deep breath. "Mabes I know. I love you and I can't be here when he comes back. I already packed could you... could you please pick me up? I’m at "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course bro-bro I'll be there in 10 minutes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mabes your house is 30 minu-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See you in 10. Love you- byeeeeeeeee!" She hung up the phone, voice breathless from running out the door.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I brought out my suitcases. I also took our cat, Xolotl and the batteries in the remotes of the TV and  A/C. His keyboard and the keys to his favourite car. It’s petty but worth it.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mabel pulled up minutes after I walked outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dip-dot! Get in!" She hollered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Geez, Mabes I'm coming. I'm bringing Xolotl and a bunch of stuff to piss him off. He cannot type on his computer, ride his favourite car or use the remotes for the TV and A/C. I also took all the batteries." I smiled tightly while climbing into her purple Hyundai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mabel whistled "Damn Dip-dot. Remind me to call you if I ever want revenge."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Mabes... Why does everyone I date cheat on me Mabes? Is it my fault? Did I not love him enough? -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dipper, ENOUGH. Bill isn’t worth it. He’s not worth you doubting yourself. That son of a bitch doesn’t deserve you. Dippin’ dots dump his ass and look good while doing it. We are going to get drunk, eat ice cream, watch rom coms and not think about Bill. Then after your wicked hangover tomorrow and food, we are going to talk strategy on how to win this breakup.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Four hours, two romcoms and 6 margaritas later. (Mabel drank most of them)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-m-mabel. M-m-m-m-mabel. I miss B-b-b-billll. I wannt him baacccck. I just don’t want to see him or-or-or ” I burst into tears and snot started running out my nose. I looked over at Mabel only to see her snuggling into a faux fur blanket she stole from me, asleep and drooling on Waddles Jr.  I turned off the TV and stumbled towards the general direction of the guest room, promptly vomited in a trash can and passed out on the floor of the guest room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. COVID-19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone that reads this and is confused/pissed off at me for not updating,</p><p>So... I haven't updated this story because my sister got COVID-19. We aren't sure if she's going to make it, so I've been having a really rough time finding inspiration for writing. I was studying abroad when this happened and was never able to get a flight back. It's been really hard because I couldn't be there for her when she found out. </p><p>Please wear a mask in public, wash your hands often and please stay inside. Even if you're not showing symptoms of COVID-19 you can still fuel the spread. As someone who may lose their sister and not be able to be there for her, It's really difficult seeing people talk about how it's not necessary to wear masks and or self quarantine. </p><p>*sending virtual love and hugs*</p><p>Sunny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. This is not an update.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*panicked noises*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright so... I'm sorry for not updating. My sister got better and is finally out of the hospital (yay!!). Unfortunately, my grandpa is now in the hospital because he needs to get knee surgery. Also my friend went missing after a BLM protest. I don't know if something bad happened or if he's on the down low. He is currently in the States and a mutual friend of ours that lives near him has also been worried. I've also been experiencing more frequent panic attacks and trying to get a job while taking my exams virtually. <br/>I should probably mention that I will try to upload when I feel less like shit and want to die. Anyways, have a nice day! :) </p><p>Happy belated pride month and BLACK LIVES MATTER. We all gotta fight against systematic racism to help better our society. Bye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076536">In a different life</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderInserted/pseuds/ReaderInserted">ReaderInserted</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>